Passions & Révélations
by Felicity Sand
Summary: Janvier 1820. De l'éloignement à la séparation, au cours des derniers mois, secrets, doutes et convenances oppressantes ont affaibli le couple Darcy, habitué aux malentendus et aux préjugés. Un accident survenu quelques semaines auparavant mettra-t-il fin à la froideur et à la timidité, des premiers mois de leur mariage, et aux incompréhensions?
1. Chapter 1

PASSIONS ET RÉVÉLATIONS

**[~]**

**[~][01][~]**

**[~]**

Fin janvier 1820

*o*

Maddy l'avait aidée à se dévêtir et se préparer pour la nuit. Elle avait essayé de lire mais, bien que la fatigue d'une succession de nuits agitées pesait sur son corps, le sommeil s'éloignait dès que la bougie était soufflée. Se laissant aller aux capitulations, elle était sortie de son lit, s'était installée devant son écritoire, et avait couché sur le papier les émotions qui l'assaillaient sans qu'elle puisse les partager.

Il n'était pas attendu avant quatre jours. Une éternité.

Bien que constamment entourée, Elizabeth se sentait terriblement seule. C'est inouï, quand on y pense, que la présence d'un seul être suffise à remplir l'espace d'une aussi grande demeure.

Elle étouffait et suffoquait. Pas par manque d'espace. Cela non, elle ne risquait pas d'en manquer. Elle suffoquait de son absence et de solitude.

Elle se vêtit du premier vêtement chaud qu'elle trouva dans son dressing, descendit deux étages et sortit vers les jardins. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle réalisa trop tardivement qu'elle s'était éloignée et que la neige commençait à tomber, et courut au premier refuge qu'elle trouva.

En pénétrant dans l'écurie, le cheval occupant la stalle voisine de celle de Nelson s'agita, réclamant les flatteries et les caresses d'Elizabeth.

Sur le point de regagner la demeure quand la neige, en diminuant, lui en donna l'occasion, elle entendit le bruit de sabots d'une monture en approche et arrangea en toute hâte vêtements et coiffure, se préparant à se confondre en excuses devant le cavalier pour sa présence inappropriée dans une tenue qui ne l'était pas plus.

" Elizabeth… "

Elle resta immobile et silencieuse, observant incrédule l'homme qui venait d'apparaître.

Il fit entrer Nelson dans son box.

" Lizzy... " L'interpella-t-il de nouveau.

Les traits tirés, les cheveux trempés et désordonnés témoins du peu de sommeil qu'il avait dû avoir au cours des derniers jours, il se libéra du manteau trempé et alourdi par la beige.

" Je… je ne pouvais pas dormir. " Répondit-elle nerveusement, d'une voix à peine audible.

Il pouvait sentir les battements du coeur d'Elizabeth s'accélérer sous l'ardeur de son regard quand il l'approcha.

Il s'immobilisa et, d'une lenteur insupportable, prit finalement son visage entre ses mains et soupira.

" Seigneur ce que tu m'as manqué… "

Puis l'attirant à lui, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, ses lèvres allant à la rencontre de celles de son épouse, et l'embrassa longuement et passionnément.

" J'ai détesté être séparé de toi, et je ne veux plus jamais que cela se reproduise... Mais là maintenant, je ne peux plus me contenir, je te veux… désespérément, je te veux... "

Elle le regarda étonnée.

" Maintenant? Lui demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard autour deux.

\- Tout de suite! " S'exclama d'une voix rauque, l'entraînant vers la maison.

**[~]**

" Merci, Fletcher, ce sera tout. "

Sur le point de sortir de la chambre, William s'aperçut qu'il avait laissé les partitions, qu'il s'était procurées à Londres et qu'il souhaitait offrir à sa soeur et à Mary, sur son écritoire et, en s'en saisissant, découvrit une lettre écrite de la main d'Elizabeth à son attention. Non scellée, la missive l'intrigua et attisa sa curiosité à en découvrir le contenu.

*o*

_Cher Fitzwilliam,_

_Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je devrais dire dans ces lignes, si ce n'est que je me débats entre espoir et agonie. A chaque lettre qui arrive, j'espère qu'elle vient de toi, et que tu annonces ton retour, ton absence me torture chaque jour un peu plus. _

_Je voudrais tant trouver la force de te parler, mais je ne sais comment le faire. Comment accueilleras-tu ce que j'ai tant besoin de partager avec toi? Garder le silence devient une lutte de chaque seconde… _

_Mes sentiments pour toi demeurent fervents et inaltérables. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. _

_Reviens-moi, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés._

_Elizabeth._

*o*

Il glissa la lettre dans la poche de son gilet et remarqua que la lettre en cachait une autre. La signature de Mr Gentley le poussa à en étudier le contenu ainsi que celui de la réponse qui lui avait été formulée sans avoir été cachetée et envoyée.

*o*

_Chère Elizabeth,_

_C'est avec inquiétude que je vous écris ces quelques lignes._

_La nouvelle préoccupante de votre état de santé m'est parvenue jusqu'à Londres._

_J'espère que ma lettre vous trouvera écartée de tout danger._

_Mes affaires me conduisent en Nottinghamshire dans les prochaines semaines. Me permettrez-vous de venir vous rendre visite?_

_Je vous adresse tous mes vœux de guérison._

_Prenez-soin de vous ma chère Elizabeth…_

_Affectueusement_

_Thomas Gentley_

*o*

*o*o*

*o*

_Cher Monsieur Gentley,_

_J'espère en retour que ma lettre vous trouvera, vous et vos enfants, en bonne santé._

_C'est en meilleure forme que je ne l'ai été les jours précédents que j'ai reçu votre lettre._

_La présence et l'affection de Monsieur Darcy me sont d'un grand réconfort. D'autres vies dépendent de moi, aussi, malgré ma soif d'espace et d'air pur, je me dois de suivre les consignes du médecin et d'agir avec la plus grande prudence._

_C'est avec embarras que je reçois votre requête et que je vous écris qu'il m'est impossible d'y apporter une réponse favorable. Vous comprendrez, je l'espère, que mes sentiments envers mon époux m'amènent à mettre un terme définitif à nos échanges._

_Elizabeth Darcy_

*o*

Il déposa les deux lettres sur la table et sortit.

Du haut de l'escalier, il aperçut Lord Matlock escorter sa femme au salon. Il en entama la descente, s'attirant leur attention et, sans considération pour son oncle, accrocha le regard d'Elizabeth, tout en comblant rapidement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, et prit possession de sa bouche en passant une main sur sa nuque et une autre dans son dos dans un geste possessif.

" William ? " Haleta-t-elle, confuse.

William se pinça les lèvres et sourit en haussant les épaules.

" Je crois que vous lui avez terriblement manqué, ma chère. " S'amusa Lord Matlock.

Etonnée par la soif qu'il avait d'elle, elle se demanda comment il avait pu contenir tout cela pendant la première année de leur mariage. Quatorze mois tumultueux durant lesquels le maître de Pemberley n'était pas parvenu à se libérer de l'éducation stricte et étouffante de Mr Darcy senior et Lady Darcy, et durant lesquels Elizabeth après plusieurs mois passés dans l'ombre pesante de la précédente Maîtresse de Pemberley, décédée plus de seize ans auparavant, avait vécu une présentation à la Cour de la reine Charlotte et vue sa première Saison entachée par les coups bas de Lady Catherine. Des mois où les convenances s'étaient immiscées jusque dans le lit des jeunes mariés, augmentant peu à peu le gouffre que leurs silences, leur orgueil et leur entêtement respectifs avaient déjà creusé.

Les retrouvailles avec Richard et sa belle-famille se firent dans une bonne humeur qui se prolongea durant le souper.

Mr et Mrs Gardiner avaient pris des nouvelles de Londres pendant qu'à l'instar de Lydia et Mrs Bennet, Georgiana et Kitty poursuivaient leurs conversations habituelles. Elizabeth avait observé! avec tendresse, les retrouvailles de sa sœur et Charles, qui ne lui laissait omettre aucun détail de l'évolution de leur fille, Camilla, durant son absence, pendant que son père échangeait et débattait William sur les différents livres qu'il avait découvert les jours précédents dans la bibliothèque.

Puis les couples Bingley et Darcy s'étaient retirés tôt et la soirée avait rapidement été écourtée.

À son arrivée dans sa chambre, William la trouva assise, dans un fauteuil près du feu, perdue dans ses pensées. Il l'approcha, la surprenant involontairement lorsqu'il vint se tenir devant elle pour lui prendre la main et l'inviter à se lever, son coeur manquant un battement lorsque son sourire ne rejoignit pas son regard.

" À présent, parle-moi. "

Sous son regard fixe, Elizabeth essaya d'éviter ses yeux.

" Regarde-moi, Lizzy. Qu'est-il arrivé pendant mon voyage?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. "

Darcy soupira sans chercher à dissimuler sa déception. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour la laisser le tromper ainsi.

" Une visite de notre ami Mr Gentley? " Lui demanda-t-il impassiblement.

Elizabeth, surprise, se raidit et recula.

" Mr Ge… Mr Ge… Mr Gentley?… Balbutia-t-elle d'incompréhension. Je ne peux croire que tu imagines que je puisse combler ton absence, nourrir ta jalousie et risquer de m'exposer aux rumeurs en recevant Mr Gentley pendant tes voyages d'affaires! S'exclama-t-elle, l'incompréhension faisant place à l'irritation.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'étreignait lorsque je vous ai surpris à Haddon Park. Je n'étais pas en voyage à ce moment-là. Répondit-il sur le même ton offensé.

\- Comment… Comment peux-tu penser que j'éprouve plus que de simples sentiments d'amitié à l'égard de cet homme! Répliqua-t-elle de plus en plus irritée. Tu déraisonnes! "

Un lourd silence s'en suivit. William, appuyé contre le manteau, fixait d'un air furieux la cheminée.

" Peux-tu m'en blâmer? Demanda-t-il sèchement sans la regarder.

\- C'est l'opinion que tu as de moi alors… Dit-elle avec rage ne parvenant pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Tout le monde tombe sous son charme!

\- J'aurais dû le dire bien plus tôt, mais… "

Sa voix, noyée de sanglots, était à peine audible, n'échappant pas à William et l'alarmant davantage.

" Quel que soit le secret que tu gardes, tu peux me le confier. Réagit-il avec tant de froideur qu'Elizabeth sursauta. L'aim… l'aimes-tu? "

\- Comment le pourrais-je? S'insurgea-t-elle, brisée à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir de tels soupçons.

\- Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas? "

Elle inspira profondément.

" Je t'en supplie William, arrête…

\- Dis-le moi, ou je vais devenir fou… Il est aimable et si " parfait "… "

Elizabeth éclata, dévastée, l'interrompant brutalement.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas toi ! Il n'est pas celui que j'ai épousé. "

Elle marqua une pause plongeant son regard dans le sien avant de reprendre.

" Pas plus qu'il n'est le père de l'enfant que je porte ! " Conclut-t-elle avec la même rage, guettant sa réaction.

D'abord abasourdi, William laissa inconsciemment écouler quelques secondes, pas plus capable de détacher son regard d'elle que d'émettre la moindre pensée. Lizzy semblait tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Le temps avait suspendu son court. Et Prenant brutalement conscience des mots qui lui avaient été adressés _'Comment accueilleras-tu ce que j'ai tant besoin de partager avec toi' _et que les secondes filaient, il s'arracha à sa contemplation et se décida enfin à plonger son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. Il la voyait, tourmentée, par l'inquiétude qu'elle cherchait à dissimuler derrière une attitude défensive et un regard dédaigneux. L'inquiétude que son propre silence avait fait naître suposa-t-il.

Sans un mot, il réduisit la distance et, sourd à ses protestations, l'embrassa avec urgence et détermination, résistant à ses tentatives de se débattre et de le repousser, et atténuant sa colère, à force de patience et persévérance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement et qu'Elizabeth dépose les armes et réponde à ses baisers. Haletant, il finit par la relâcher et s'écarta pour trouver son regard, caressa son visage et embrassa son front, respirant la douce odeur de camomille de ses cheveux.

" C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, mon ange. La plus merveilleuse nouvelle ! Chuchota-t-il sans s'éloigner.

\- Pardonne-moi. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais… j'avais peur que tu… "

Il l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau, soulagé et heureux.

" Lizzy, je t'aime, je t'aime tant… Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?

\- Depuis que la fièvre a disparue. Le Dr Lane me l'a annoncé à mon réveil.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude l'envahissant soudainement.

\- Il a été rassurant. La fièvre et la maladie n'ont pas eu de conséquences sur le bébé. Tout se déroule bien. C'est… c'est un miracle, William. "

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplirent de larmes, et elle appuya la tête contre la poitrine de son mari.

" Shhh,… Oui… Oui ça l'est, mon amour. Lui murmura-t-il, mesurant à quel point elle disait vrai. Quand naîtra-t-il ?

\- Fin août ou début septembre au plus tard. "

Il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, cette fois, avec douceur. Plus hardie, elle agrippa sa chemise et lui rendit son baiser avec passion, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

" Lizzy… Je ne crois que ce soit une bonne idée. "

Sans s'arracher de son étreinte, Elizabeth se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux et fronça d'incompréhension.

" Ce n'est peut-être pas recommandé pour le bébé. Nous devrions peut-être arrêter... Enfin, je veux dire que...

\- Monsieur Darcy, il n'en est pas question! " S'exclama-t-elle espièglement.

Riant de son effronterie, il déposa de nouveaux baisers sur ses lèvres avant de s'interrompre pour l'observer de nouveau, portant, pour la première fois, son regard et sa main sur son ventre. Un sourire, qu'Elizabeth ne lui avait vu que le matin de leurs fiançailles et le jour de leurs noces, vint illuminer son visage et son regard, la rassurant sur le bonheur qu'il éprouvait.


	2. Chapter 2

[~]

[~][C02][~]

[~]

« Lizzy, tu vas bien? S'enquit William, en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Un peu fatiguée.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois.

\- Rien je t'assure,… Lydia est… non oublie. Répondit Lizzy, incapable de déterminer ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Etrange? » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elizabeth plongea son regard dans les yeux de son époux avec interrogation.

« Viens. » Lui dit-il

Elle souhaitait en savoir plus, et sans un mot se leva et le suivit. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec sa sœur, et quitta le salon.

« William?

\- Pas ici, dans notre chambre. »

Elle lui emboita le pas, sans aucune autre question, comprenant que William n'en dirait pas plus. La porte se referma.

« William, que se passe-t-il?

\- Wickham est ici.

\- Wickham? À Pemberley? William…

\- Non, à Buxton. L'interrompit-il en agitant la tête.

\- Que veut-il?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas. L'as-tu vu?

\- Non,… Lizzy… Je fais surveiller Wickham, depuis son mariage avec ta sœur.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton désapprobateur.

\- Parce que j'ai pris en mon nom ses dettes jusqu'à son mariage avec ta sœur pour autant qu'il l'épouse et tant qu'il se comporte en gentleman avec elle. Je ne fais que m'assurer qu'il respecte les conditions de notre accord.

\- Et surveilles-tu l'état de ses finances également? S'enquit-elle inquiète pour sa cadette.

\- Naturellement.

\- S'améliorent-elles?

\- Bien au contraire ! Elles sont des plus précaires. Ils arrivent à épuisement de leurs ressources. Répondit-il agacé par la situation.

\- Lydia ne semble pas le croire. Voici qui va contrarier ses projets à venir… Pensa-t-elle avec un rictus

\- Quels projets? Lydia s'est-elle confiée à toi?

\- Encore ses excentricités. Je n'y ai pas accordé plus d'attention.

\- Dis-moi… l'invita William.

\- Une maison, et une nourrice supplémentaire ont éveillé ma curiosité. Mais cela a-t-il une quelconque importance?

\- Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas les ressources pour se le permettre. Affirma avec conviction William.

\- J'ai essayé de la raisonner, mais connaissant Lydia, c'est peine perdue. Soupira Lizzy résignée. Elle fabule et croit que Wickham se verra bientôt promu.

\- T'a-t-elle demandé de l'argent depuis son arrivée?

\- Non, elle sait que je lui refuserai.

\- Sais-tu, si elle en a demandé à Jane?

\- Oui elle l'a fait. Répondit Elizabeth, se souvenant de l'une de leurs conversations. Jane m'a confiée qu'elle souhaitait s'installer près de nous, seule avec Ellia. Ajouta-t-elle soudainement, cette partie lui était sortie de l'esprit. Je suis certaine que c'est plus pour des raisons pécuniaires que par manque de Jane ou moi comme elle le lui a dit. »

William resta un moment silencieux, faisant les cents pas, perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Aurais-tu noté un quelconque autre changement que son silence aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

\- Des détails, rien qui…

\- Lizzy. L'interrompit-il, puis s'approchant et prenant son visage entre ses mains ajouta: Chaque détail de cette journée compte. »

Elizabeth s'avança vers la fenêtre, se concentra et remonta mentalement le cours de sa journée. Elle se retourna et inspecta lentement du regard la pièce.

« Après le dîner, j'ai mis de l'ordre dans mes affaires, Jane et Maddy m'y ont aidée. Lydia est venue quelques minutes… Je ne me souviens pas ce qui l'amenait. Elle a parlé des tenues, des bijoux, puis divaguait sur ses projets… Ne supportant plus sa conversation, Jane l'a invitée à rejoindre Kitty ou Mary… A l'heure du thé, la nourrice s'est présentée plus qu'elle ne le faisait ces derniers jours… et il en a été de même après le souper. Je suppose que tout est lié aux pleurs incessants d'Ellia, et des difficultés qu'elle a à manger. »

William intégrait au fur et à mesure ce que son épouse lui relatait sans l'interrompre tandis que Lizzy l'observait réfléchir sans parvenir à deviner le contenu de ses réflexions.

« Ai-je été assez précise, William? » S'enquit-elle.

William sortit de son silence. Il semblait avoir répondu à toutes ses interrogations. D'un regard tendre et amoureux, il s'avança vers son épouse et l'embrassa délicatement.

« C'est parfait, mon amour. Comment te sens-tu?

\- Bien, je t'assure, je suis juste fatiguée… et je suis perdue par tout ceci, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Mon amour, je veux que tu ne te préoccupes de rien. Lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Mais tout ce mystère m'inquiète... Tu m'inquiète, William. Répondit-elle, le suppliant de l'éclaircir sur la situation qui visiblement lui échappait.

\- Les hommes que j'ai engagé ont suivi Wickham jusqu'à Buxton. Il y loue une chambre dans une auberge. Je sais que ses dettes de jeux commencent à s'accumuler à Newcastle, et ses créanciers commencent à lui mettre la pression. Il a besoin d'argent, j'en suis certain, et rapidement. Tout porte à croire qu'il ait fait parvenir une lettre à ta sœur hier. Il est certain qu'il ne restera pas plus longtemps à Buxton, il doit libérer la chambre pour après-demain. Des hommes le surveillent à Buxton, et d'autres surveillent Pemberley. »

Elizabeth échappa son étonnement et son inquiétude. William lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec la plus grande tendresse comme pour la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Le reste n'est que spéculation pour le moment, mais je pense que Lydia se prépare à quitter Pemberley pour le rejoindre. Je pense que ses affaires ont été préparées. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon ou quand elle prendra congé, mais son silence, n'est pas rassurant. Conclut-il désolé de l'inquiétude qu'il infligeait à son épouse.

\- Je… je… je crois qu'elle serait capable de partir de nuit sans rien nous dire.

\- Pas avec son bébé.

\- Si Wickham le lui demande, je suis certaine qu'elle le fera. » Dit-elle avec une telle conviction que William crut la chose possible.

Il lui adressa un sourire et alla sonner. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Maddy pour se présenter.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, Madame? »

Mais avant que celle-ci puisse répondre, William s'avança au-devant de la domestique.

« Miss Pontly, je voudrais que vous prépariez un bain pour Mrs Darcy, cela lui fera du bien. Puis aidez la à se préparer pour la nuit je vous prie. Requit-il.

\- William, je…

\- Ssshh ssshhh je n'accepterai aucune protestation Mrs Darcy. La coupa-t-il sur un ton faussement autoritaire, mais assez dissuasif. Miss Pontly va prendre soin de toi pendant que je vais régler certains détails avec ton père, ton oncle, Richard et Charles.

\- William, c'est ma sœur, ne me laisse pas en dehors de tout ceci...

\- Lizzy, je te promets de ne rien te cacher des éléments qui me parviendront, mais je veux que tu penses au bébé. Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de son épouse… Toi et le bébé, rien d'autre n'a d'importance, Lizzy… rien ! »

Puis il releva son menton, et l'embrassa, comme pour sceller la promesse qu'il venait de faire.

« Maintenant, obéis. Lui lança-t-il sur un sourire. Puis s'adressant à la domestique, qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce: Miss Pontly, ne vous retirez pas avant mon retour.

\- Oui Monsieur. »

Puis William sortit de la chambre et descendit au salon. Il excusa son épouse de s'être retirée, arguant que celle-ci était fatiguée. Personne ne sembla s'en offusquer. Georgiana, Mary et Kitty s'étaient déjà retirées pour la nuit. Mrs Gardiner suivie de Mrs Bennet adressèrent quelques mots à leurs maris respectifs et rejoignirent leurs appartements.

« Darcy, j'ai pris la liberté d'informer Jane des éléments que vous m'avez communiqués.

\- Fort bien, Charles. Approuva Darcy.

\- Messieurs, je vous laisse à votre discussion, je vais voir Beth à la nurserie… »

Jane se retira, laissant les cinq hommes seuls au salon. Darcy les informa des dernières informations qu'il avait recueillies. Après quelques minutes il fut décidé que si Mrs Wickham se décidait à quitter Pemberley en pleine nuit, Charles, Darcy, Richard et Mr Bennet la suivraient à distance, et s'assureraient qu'elle rejoigne son époux sans encombre, Mr Gardiner resterait à Pemberley auprès des femmes de la maison, Darcy veillerait à ce que des hommes surveillent les accès au château en leur absence, jusqu'à leur retour.

« Charles, je dépêcherai un homme de confiance pour veiller sur mes appartements en notre absence. Je crois que si une telle situation devait se présenter, la présence de votre épouse aux côtés d'Elizabeth serait bénéfique autant à mon épouse qu'à la vôtre. Ne croyez-vous pas? Demanda-t-il esquissant un sourire.

\- Oui tout à fait, les savoir ensembles et sous bonne garde nous rassurera.

\- N'ayez crainte pour Beth, la nurserie et les appartements de Lydia sont déjà surveillés.

\- Darcy, vous pensez à tout ! » Remercia Charles par une chaleureuse poignée de main.

Ce soir-là, chacun regagna ses appartements, incertains de ce que les prochaines heures allaient réserver.

Elizabeth était assise à sa coiffeuse, en pleine discussion avec le reflet de sa suivante, occupée à lui brosser les cheveux. Absorbées par leur discussion animée sur les soins à apporter à certaines plantes de la serre et du jardin d'hiver, aucune ne se rendit compte de sa présence.

« Miss Pontly, je dois vous remercier d'avoir redonné le sourire à ma charmante épouse. Dit-il amusé.

\- Monsieur. Salua Maddy, s'apprêtant à prendre congé de sa maîtresse.

\- Miss Pontly, je me dois de vous informer d'une situation délicate qui requiert votre totale discrétion.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Monsieur, je sais garder les secrets. Assura Maddy se voulant convaincante, mais faisant pouffer malgré elle Elizabeth.

\- Oui, je sais. Répondit-il adressant un regard complice à Lizzy. Vous avez toute ma confiance. »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il pria Maddy de se retirer et d'aller se coucher.

« Vous aussi, Mrs Darcy, au lit… »

Elle s'exécuta sans protester éreintée. Elle s'allongea contre son corps chaud puis il passa un bras sous son cou et plaça son autre main sur son ventre.

« William?

\- Oui?

\- J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans t'en informer, je te le promets… Je t'aime mon ange. »

Il resserra son étreinte, et sentit la respiration de Lizzy se faire peu à peu plus lente et plus lourde. Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour se laisser gagner par le sommeil et s'endormir à son tour.

Aux alentours de minuit, on frappa à la porte pour l'informer du départ de Mrs Wickham, sa domestique et l'enfant. William referma la porte, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et aperçut au loin un point de lumière. Fletcher l'attendait déjà quand il entra dans son vestiaire. Sur le point de partir, il contempla un instant le corps endormi de son épouse, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa la joue.

« William?

\- Oui, mon ange… murmura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Je suis désolé, je dois partir.

\- Lydia? Interrogea-t-elle dans un sursaut.

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens vite. »

Puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et sortit.

Jane, attendit le départ de Charles et se glissa hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Lizzy.

« C'est moi. Chuchota-t-elle après avoir cogné silencieusement à sa porte. Je peux entrer?

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Lizzy se redressa dans le lit.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Jane?

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait se tenir compagnie, en attendant leur retour. Charles est parti avec eux. »

Lizzy lui ouvrit son lit et Jane se glissa dans les draps. Elles se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que le sommeil les rattrape chacune leur tour.

Mr Johnson fumait sa pipe, quand vers deux heures une voiture s'arrêta. Un homme accompagné de deux dames et un bébé en descendirent et pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'auberge Hartington Hall. Il ne manqua pas de noter de récentes meurtrissures sur le visage de l'une d'elles.

« Monsieur Darcy. Salua Mr Johnson.

\- Monsieur Johnson.

\- Ils sont arrivés il y a peu de temps. Mais Monsieur, la jeune dame…

\- Oui?

\- Elle semble avoir été battue, Monsieur. »

Les quatre hommes se raidirent et un air grave gagna Richard.

« Fitz, cela change la donne ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui je le crains. Appuya Charles.

\- Colonel Fitzwilliam, que pouvons-nous bien faire, Mr Wickham est son mari? Outre son comportement inapproprié à nous quitter à cette heure de la nuit sans en avoir informé quiconque, cela n'a été que pour le rejoindre.

\- Monsieur Bennet, si Mr Wickram a exercé des sévices sur elle, en effet la justice des hommes ne peut pas lui venir en aide, j'en ai bien peur. Vous pourriez provoquer votre gendre en duel, mais je vous le déconseille… Je pourrais aussi tenter de faire appeler Wickham au front si nous parvenons à convaincre votre fille d'accepter que nous intervenions de la sorte. Expliqua le Colonel au père de la jeune fille.

\- Le choix revient à ma fille Colonel, je ne peux décider pour elle. » Se décida Mr Bennet après un moment de réflexion.

Les quatre hommes pénétrèrent à leur tour dans l'auberge et montèrent dans les étages. Sans s'être auparavant présenté, Richard s'introduit dans la chambre, s'empara de Wickham par l'encolure et l'extirpa de la pièce. Wickham, Gardé à l'écart par Mr Johnson et deux de ses hommes de confiance, le Colonel rejoignit la chambre de Lydia.

« Je vous jure que je n'en ai rien fait, Mr Darcy. Je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi, je n'ai... Disait Lydia d'un ton coupable.

\- Je ne comprends pas Mrs Wickham. » L'interrompit Darcy.

Il était clair que quelque chose leur avait échappé.

« Le collier de votre mère… »

William fronça des sourcils, les intentions de sa belle-sœur se faisaient plus claires dans son esprit.

« Je me devais de le faire, mais je n'ai pas su. Avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé sur la coiffeuse de ma chambre. Ponctua Lydia presque étonnée d'avoir agi ainsi.

\- Votre conscience… suggéra Charles.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison que votre mari vous a battue? Questionna Mr Bennet agacé par la situation.

\- Je devais ramener de l'argent, mais la somme que Jane m'a donnée n'était pas suffisante. Déplora-t-elle. Et Lizzy… oh Lizzy est si radine ! Cria-t-elle de colère. Si elle m'avait donné de l'argent, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire. Grommela-t-elle.

\- Lydia ! Réprimanda sèchement son père. Quelle égoïste vous êtes !

\- Et elle, elle est pourrie gâtée. Vous prenez sa défense parce que vous la préférez. Ronchonna Lydia.

\- Cela suffit ! Si vous aviez été plus intelligente et moins égoïste vous ne vous seriez pas enfermée dans un mariage malheureux. Vous avez eu le choix…

\- Egoïste? Ridicule… » S'obstinait-elle.

Prenant conscience que Mr Bennet ne ferait pas revenir sa fille à de meilleures considérations, Darcy et Charles s'échangèrent un regard.

« Mrs Wickham, nous sommes ici pour une toute autre affaire.

\- Vous avez encore le choix. Déclara doucement Charles.

\- Le choix?

\- Est-ce la première fois que Mr Wickham vous bat? » Demanda Charles en s'approchant d'elle.

Lydia se figea de la proximité dont faisait preuve pour la première fois son beau-frère à son égard et baissa le regard, embarrassée par la question qu'on venait de lui poser.

« Mrs Wickham, reprit-il, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous pouvons vous protéger.

\- Pourquoi le feriez-vous? Pourquoi vous, ou Mr Darcy, me protégeriez? Je ne vous ai donné aucune raison de le faire.

\- Nous avons épousé vos sœurs, vous êtes la nôtre. Cela suffit amplement. Faites-nous confiance. » Tenta-t-il pour la convaincre.

Peu habituée à tant de douceur et de gentillesse, les larmes roulèrent le long de son visage. Darcy, Mr Bennet et le Colonel, se tenaient en retrait laissant le temps à la jeune femme de retrouver sa contenance.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire.

\- Permettez-moi, Madame, de vous présenter ce que j'ai à vous proposer. » Intervint Richard.

Il prit le temps et la patience de lui exposer la gravité du comportement de son époux et des risques qu'elle et son enfant encouraient. Il lui expliqua les limites des solutions s'offrant à elle, lui affirmant que seule une intervention des plus discrètes des supérieurs de son mari était la meilleure solution pour elle et l'avenir de son enfant.

« Il pourrait y mourir ! S'exclama Lydia. Je refuse. »

Le colonel choisit ses mots avec soin et force et patience ne parvinrent pas à la faire revenir à la raison.

« Mrs Wickham, intervint Darcy, qui avait préféré se tenir à l'écart de la discussion. Nous pouvons peut-être soumettre la proposition du Colonel Fitzwilliam à Mr Wickham. » Proposa-t-il supposant fortement que George choisirait de sauver sa condition à défaut de celle de sa femme et de leur enfant. N'avait-il pas dû traiter la promesse de son engagement comme une vulgaire affaire de commerce. Il était prêt à prendre le risque. Wickham n'avait pas changé, il en était convaincu. Sur accord de Lydia et accompagné de Richard, il sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la pièce voisine, s'assurant au passage que l'on s'arrange pour que l'entretien qui allait avoir lieu puisse parvenir aux oreilles de sa belle-sœur. Une nouvelle fois, il préféra rester en retrait, laissant Richard menait la conversation.

« Vous voulez que je fasse une demande pour partir au front, que j'accepte que l'on gèle ma solde pour rembourser mes dettes et parvenir aux besoins de Lydia et Ellia ? Reformula Wickham pour bien intégrer les enjeux. Et pourquoi Darcy, ne fait-il rien?

\- Parce que si vous vous souvenez bien les termes de notre accord stipulaient _tant que vous vous_ _comporterez en gentleman envers votre épouse. _Ce soir vous avez rompu cet accord. Laissa planer Darcy, se replongeant dans son silence.

\- Pas question ! Répondit violemment Wickham. Je vais me faire tuer.

\- C'est une possibilité, en effet, approuva le Colonel, mais votre femme et votre fille seront assurées de ne pas porter le déshonneur et seront à l'abri du besoin. Quant à vous, vous aurez certainement une médaille si cela venait à se produire.

\- Je m'y refuse, elle n'aura qu'à travailler. Après tout, c'est elle qui a voulu me marier, je n'en voulais pas Darcy !

\- Telle est votre réponse Monsieur Wickham? Demanda Richard.

\- Oui. Répondit-il fermement.

\- Bien… Conclut le Colonel, avant de sortir, William dans ses pas, sans un regard en arrière. Je peux m'arranger pour qu'il fasse du cachot, le temps de régler les détails avec ses supérieurs. Espérons qu'elle accepte, je ne pourrais rien faire de plus pour elle Fitz. Ajouta-t-il, une fois la porte du salon refermée.

\- Je sais Richard, Merci. »

Comme il l'avait demandé, on s'était assuré que Lydia soit témoin discrètement de leur entretien. Aussi lors du retour des deux hommes dans sa chambre, son humeur avait changé, et ils furent face à une Lydia faisant les cents pas rongée par la colère.

« Mrs Wickham, l'interpela le Colonel. Je suis navré…

\- Monsieur. L'interrompit-elle. J'ai réfléchi en votre absence, si votre proposition est toujours possible, je l'accepte. Lança-t-elle en allant sonner sa domestique.

\- Oui, Madame, elle l'est toujours. » Acquiesça Richard avec un mouvement de tête.

Les hommes restèrent quelques instants silencieux observant son agitation, quand la domestique se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Madame?

\- Préparez nos affaires et Ellia. Ordonna Mrs Wickham. Je ne veux pas rester un instant de plus ici. Nous rentrons à Newcastle.

\- Mrs Wickham, acceptez de rentrer à Pemberley. Vous devez être fatiguée. Je ferai appeler le médecin à la première heure. S'il le permet et que vous le souhaitez toujours, je vous ferai escorter jusqu'à Newcastle. Supplia presque Darcy.

\- Je refuse ! S'opposa-t-elle violemment.

\- Madame, j'insiste. Je m'engage à ce qu'aucun fait de la journée d'hier ou de cette nuit vous soit évoqué... Pour ma part, l'affaire est close... Prenez le temps nécessaire pour vous rétablir de tout ceci et prendre congé de votre famille.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Lizzy ! Elle ne m'évitera pas ses reproches !... Si elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle serait parmi vous c'est certain ! »

William sourit à cette remarque. Il ne savait que trop bien que seul son état avait réussi à convaincre Elizabeth de ne pas l'accompagner.

« Madame, je vous rassure sur ce point. Je me suis formellement opposé à ce qu'elle m'accompagne.

\- Balivernes, je connais ma sœur ! Assura-t-elle. Vous n'auriez pas pu la retenir.

\- Je vous l'accorde, mais notre préoccupation commune pour l'enfant qu'elle porte m'a aidé à la convaincre. » Confia Darcy avec conviction.

Tous se figèrent d'étonnement. William observa un instant de silence, que personne n'osa rompre.

« Je vous en prie, Mrs Wickham, rentrez avec nous et laissez un médecin vous ausculter. » Demanda une dernière fois William.

Lydia se laissa persuader et ordonna à ce que l'on prépare ses affaires pour rentrer à Pemberley.

Les hommes se retirèrent, et c'est seulement une fois sorti de l'auberge que Mr Bennet s'autorisa à prendre la parole.

« Mr Darcy, je crois qu'à présent je peux enfin vous féliciter. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous et je ne doute pas du bonheur qui vous attend.

\- Merci Monsieur. Dit-il serrant avec émotion la main que lui tendait son beau-père… Enfin ? Souligna-t-il avec interrogation.

\- J'ai eu cinq filles Mr Darcy, je sais reconnaître les symptômes… Sourit Mr Bennet.

\- Pardonnez-moi de l'avoir annoncé ainsi, la situation ne m'a pas laissé d'alternative. Elizabeth et moi souhaitions garder la nouvelle entre nous encore quelques temps…

\- Nous garderons le secret autant que cela sera nécessaire, n'ayez crainte ! L'interrompit Bingley. Félicitations mon ami. Ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire, lui tapant sur l'épaule.

\- Tout à fait, nous serons aussi muets que des tombes, Fitz. Prenez soin d'elle c'est un vrai trésor. » Surenchérit Richard, avant de le féliciter par une franche poignée de main.

Le Colonel, pris congé pour escorter Wickham, accompagné de Mr Johnson, jusqu'à Newcastle et le présenter à sa hiérarchie au plus vite. Lydia revint accompagnée de son père à Pemberley. Aux premières lueurs, Charles et William, impatients d'arriver talonnèrent leur monture et les distancèrent rapidement.

Il était passé six heures quand ils entrèrent dans le salon privé des Darcy. Maddy se présenta quelques minutes plus tard l'informant que son épouse ne l'avait pas demandée de la nuit. William l'interrogea sur la présence de Mrs Bingley à ses côtés et cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait pas eu connaissance. Elle se proposa d'aller vérifier l'information, et revint un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez deviné, Monsieur. Mrs Darcy et Mrs Bingley dorment… dans la pièce à côté. Mit-elle du temps à dire, consciente qu'il était inconvenable qu'une autre femme occupe le lit du maître des lieux.

\- Merci Miss Pontly, laissez la porte ouverte et veillez à ce qu'on les laisse dormir. Demanda William d'une voix silencieuse.

\- Bien Monsieur. Dois-je servir le thé? »

Les deux hommes refusèrent d'un signe de la main, s'installant en silence dans les fauteuils.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'assoupir.

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Elizabeth sentit le corps à côté d'elle remuer.

« Hmmm… hmmm Jane, arrête de bouger.

\- Ho je t'ai réveillée. Se mit à rire cette dernière.

\- Ne changeras-tu donc jamais? Pauvre Charles. Ronchonna Lizzy.

\- Charles bouge autant que moi.

\- Tu es insupportable. Répondit la cadette en enfouissant la tête sous les oreillers.

\- Avoue que cela t'avait manqué. »

Une voix sourde lui répondit.

« Jamais de la vie.

\- J'espère que Mr Collins arrivera sans encombre. Arrive-t-il dans la matinée? Jane, d'humeur taquine, s'assit dans le grand lit.

\- Laisse donc Mr Collins à son voyage, il arrivera bien assez vite. Répondit-elle en sortant la tête des oreillers pour regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Avoue que cela t'avait manqué Lizzy.

\- Je ne nie pas avoir eu l'impression, à un moment, me trouver à Longbourn… Mais c'était avant d'entendre tes ronflements. Depuis quand ronfles-tu?

\- Mais je ne ronfle pas…

\- En es-tu certaine? Insista Lizzy avec malice.

\- Bien sûr ! Charles me l'aurait dit.

\- Ha, Jane, Charles est bien trop gentil pour te faire une telle peine. Dit-elle éclatant de rire.

\- Ho Lizzy ! S'exclama Jane, faussement offusquée. Profites-en pour rire ! Tu riras moins quand Mr Collins sera là.

\- Au contraire Jane, je m'amuserai de son ridicule. Répliqua Lizzy ne s'arrêtant plus de rire.

\- Lizzy je serai curieuse de savoir ce que pensera Mr Darcy de ton amusement à tourner en ridicule votre invité ? »

Elizabeth esquissa une moue qui interpella sa sœur.

« William !… Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant soudainement puis tirant la sonnette au-dessus du lit.

« Lizzy, que se passe-t-il?

\- Jane, regarde dehors, il fait jour… il fait jour depuis un moment, et nous sommes encore ici toutes les deux. Aucun de nos maris n'est rentré ! »

Maddy se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte menant vers le vestiaire de sa maîtresse.

« Maddy, vite, aidez-moi à me préparer. Ce que j'ai de plus chaud, je sors ! »

La domestique resta immobile, interrogeant du regard Mrs Bingley.

« Lizzy calme-toi. Essayait Jane, en prenant le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains pour attirer son attention.

\- Lâche-moi ! » Elizabeth s'arracha aux mains de sa sœur, sautant hors du lit et se précipitant vers son vestiaire.

Dans sa course, Elizabeth, pris conscience de l'inaction de sa domestique et s'arrêta net, face à elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Miss Pontly, des… des nouvelles de Mr Darcy?

\- Oui Madame. Répondit-elle calmement, éveillant la curiosité de Mrs Bingley et le désarroi d'Elizabeth.

\- Seigneur… Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante portant une main à la bouche. Où est-il? » Osa demander Elizabeth, luttant pour garder sa contenance.

Maddy arracha son regard de celui d'Elizabeth et le posa derrière elle, de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'incitant à se retourner pour découvrir ce qu'elle regardait. Aucune des deux sœurs n'avait eu conscience de la présence de leur époux au fond de la chambre, dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon privé.

« Charles ! » Echappa Jane, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses jambes sur le point de se dérober sous elle lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son époux. William s'était déjà avancé vers elle, et en un instant il l'attira à lui, l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec passion.

« William. L'interpela Lizzy en s'écartant de son mari. Charles… Chuchota-elle en le désignant du regard.

\- Charles ne s'offusquera pas de me voir étreindre ma charmante épouse après la nuit que nous venons de partager, N'est-ce pas mon ami? Dit William assez fort pour être entendu par Mr et Mrs Bingley.

\- Pas le moins du monde…

\- Depuis quand es-tu rentré? Demanda Lizzy

\- Quelques heures déjà. Je ne voulais pas qu'on vous dérange.

\- Lydia?

\- Miss Pontly, veuillez demander à ce qu'on serve une collation au salon privé, je vous prie. » Commanda Darcy

William se retourna vers le couple Bingley, et invita les dames à aller s'habiller et à les rejoindre pour un déjeuner privé au cours duquel ils pourraient évoquer les événements de la nuit.

« Pour vous donner mon opinion, je pense d'ailleurs que cela arrivera tôt ou tard. Pensa Bingley.

\- Peut-être que cette affaire permettra à Lydia de remettre les pieds sur terre. C'est encore une enfant, mais il faudra pourtant bien qu'elle apprenne...

\- Je savais que Wickham ne s'intéressait pas à elle, il aurait été capable de la jeter à la rue, si elle l'encombrait trop ! S'insurgea Elizabeth

\- Lizzy, tu sais bien que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à ta sœur ou à sa fille, elle peut compter, malgré son attitude ingrate, sur une famille aimante et soudée qui ne la laissera jamais dans le besoin. Que ce soit à Pemberley ou à Haddon Park, deux bouches de plus à nourrir ne feraient pas une grosse différence... Mais Jane a raison, il faut qu'elle apprenne, et notre protection absolue n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution. "

Sur ces mots, l'effervescence dans l'esprit d'Elizabeth se calma peu à peu. Lydia était définitivement inconsciente de la chance inouïe qu'elle avait d'avoir auprès d'elle une famille tolérante qui ne la laisserait jamais livrée à elle-même.

Le médecin vint à son chevet dans la matinée, et avec l'aide d'Elizabeth et Jane, Maddy maquilla les ecchymoses naissantes sur son visage.


End file.
